Saving Spherea
by Barrier
Summary: An Idea for a full lengther, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, Willow discovers that Buffy never died, she became........


Willow had taken it upon herself to continue slayer duty until someone better came along. Buffy had told her herslef that she was the strongest among them, and with her strength ever increasing who needed steaks to kill vampires, when all you need to do is mutter 'igneous incente' sending them into a flame engulfed frenzy.   
She had mastered many ways of killing them, she was most proud of her severence charm which gave anything to hand the ability to decapitate, whether it be a pencil, a book or her now muscular right arm. 'Petrificus, Muldarum Slacatar' and they would be dead with a clean sweep, well as dead as a vampire can get. Her studies had suffered somewhat, but this now was her duty and the watchers council didn't seem to care as long as the death rate was maintained at its record low whilst buffy was training hard as well as spiritually. Willow had taken all the notes of hers and giles meetings in the run up to her death, it was all about looking into yourself, finding your stregth. She could master that.  
She was stood next to a grave stone looking at the moon, she didn't know whther she was thinking about Oz, Tara or Buffy. She was lost deep within a swirling fantasy of being safe knowing buffy was there, now she had to be strong in mind as well as body. She heard a cruch of a twig behind her, she closed her eyes, opened them again revealing her dark enlarged pupils, there were three of them dragging themselves toward her, they were fresh and willow could smell the upturned dirt. 'Igneous Panorama Incente!'  
This sent a semi-circular wave of invisble power toward them, they crackled and sizzled a little, and smoke began seeping from under their clothes, this wasn't enough, 'Igneous Panorama Incente!' the same had little effect causing a mere wince in thre smaller of the three vamps.   
The tallest lurched toward her and she stepped back and turned to run, he pounced sending her to the ground. She exhaled sharpley and yelped sounding rather pathetically like a puppy, she rolled over and swept her arm frantically in front of her sending them flying a few metres away three feet in the air. The fell with a thump, Willow rose and ran making sure to freeze theme with the Onyx Tar chant, this held them for a while.   
She broke free of them managing to get atlest fifty metres away, they gave chase, closing in on her she tripped and fell, spraining her ankle.   
She could do nothing now, she was weak and she couldn't run.   
The vampires loomed over her.  
'Well well, little bitch witch, gave us a little fight back there didn't ya' the smaller vamp giggled  
'Yeah, well, that little fight was just the beginning, you'd better...better......'  
'We'd better what?!'  
  
A dark figure rose behing them: 'You'd better hide' she spoke smoothly as willow squinted to see.  
'Lumos, Solarus, Lumos Furrosos, Solarus Encante!!!!!' Her hands were raised to the sky a hot wind washed over willow and the vamps, many small beeds of light began to swirl around her, all of which getting brighter. Finally engulfing them in a huge spherical ball of white fire, willow looked to see the vampires burning and withering in what appeared to be sunlight. Their charred corpses fell to the ground and dissapeared to dust.   
  
***  
  
When willow awoke the sun was rising for real and her skin was dewy. She wondered for a second whether what had happened really happened then she saw the piles of dust next to her and that was conformation enough. She got up and rushed through the graveyard toward the magic shop, she needed to tell giles.   
  
When she arrived it was closed, but she could see giles tidying something away 'Overtus Instante' the door flew open.  
'I do wish you'd knock' Giles said like her father.  
'Sorry, but this is major' She threw her bag onto the table and began to relay the story to Giles. 'Isn't that amazing, someone is helping us, you think it has anything to do with the witches council?'  
'no, no I don't' giles seemed very stern in this comment.   
'Whats going on then, some higher power who really doesn't like vamps fro some reason?'  
'I think, now don't dismiss this as soon as you here it, I think you witnessed an event that cause people to think there are guardian angels.'  
'I have a guardian angel?' She pondered the thought for a second.  
'No, i said they make people believe in them' Willows face dropped a little 'Like the theory about dolphins helping men at sea, there are some beings that simply don't like seeing humans hurt or mistreated.'  
'Like what?' Willow knew what the response to this question would be. Books.  
'Hold on I've got a book on good will demons here somewhere.' She sighed and got out her purse to rummage through her change will Giles searched for the book. She extracted a picture of buffy she carried with her. It was a photo of her sitting on her bed in her pyjama bottoms and t-shirt, she was cradling a bowl of popcorn and wearing a smile which reminded her of better times. Before Glory. Before Dawn. Before Joyce had died. She slid it back in its rightful place as Giles came back to the table.   
'Look, here,' he pointed out a picture of four very normal looking people, 'here you see this depicts three men and one woman,' the books extract went on to describe how when people who possess special powers die they are given the choice to use them for good. Like angels. She read on about how when power witches die they often become guardians to special places or people.   
They sat for a good hour reading to each other the cases, the experiences and the history until willow cam to an interesting passage.  
  
'In 1903 a Shu-Shang Cheng from China resurrected one of the good will demons because it once saved his life.Cheng himself was a very powerful warlock. The ressurection however rendered him weak and he had to restore his powers over a period of months following the spell. Cheng was saved from a pack of Vampires living in the Black Swamps of Asia by a woman who turned out to be a a vampire slayter who died around the time of the Boxer Rebellions, this slayer was resurrected and restored to full power by Cheng and she went on to serve the Council for another decade. Once a good will demon or 'Spharea' has been resurrected he or she can never go back once dead.   
Spharea's get the choice to become at the time of death, legend has it all who possess powers for good become guardians for fmily members or home areas.'  
  
'Giles, you think, you think maybe Buffy beacame?' Giles looked up from his arms where they had come to rest whilst willow was speaking.  
'I do' Willow's eyes were glazed.  
'We can bring her back?'   
'It appears so'  
Willow stood and paced before bursting into relentless pouring tears, Giles moved over to comfort her, he too had tears in his eyes.  
'When?'  
'Tonight, tonight would be good, we have to find her first.'  
'Dawn?'  
'I expect she will protecting dawn'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
